


The Crow's Song

by CrescentDaCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullied Hinata Shouyou, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Depressing, Multi, Sad, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Secrets, Singer Hinata, Songs, Training Camp, Volleyball, abused, broken hinata, broken sunshine, haikyuu training camp, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDaCat/pseuds/CrescentDaCat
Summary: "I thought you were happy..." "I know. But you were harder to convince than most."♫☆♬Hinata Shouyou is the sunshine of Karasuno. It's baby crow. He is always happy. Or so they thought. Yet a hauntingly beautiful voice weaves through there hearing, singing of pain and loss unimaginable. But the source is yet to be found.But.What happens when Hinata's happy mask falls and they start to see the cracks beneath the paint? What happens when the source to the voice is found??...abused at home, having to deal with bullies daily. Teased constantly by teammates, seemingly harmless, all taking its toll on the baby crow.will they discover how much he is really broken? will they help? or will they turn away?
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> TW: bullying, abuse, talk of abuse

Hinata grunted as he was punched in the face again. His face was already covered in blood, along with his clothes. Not that it would matter. As soon as he got away from the bullies he would be at his house, just to gain more blood on his shirt.  
Cursing under his breath, he realized the time as the clock chimed above him. He needed to get back to his sister, whom he'd left on his house's roof. Yes, house. Not home. House. He could no longer call the hell hole where he lived a home. If he was late, he might go looking for his sister to beat out his anger rather than himself. Hinata would rather die than let his younger sister be hit. And as the days went on, both seemed more and more likely. Ever since his mother had... Well.. he shouldn't be dwelling on that. He had bigger, more immediate problems, namely the boot once again crashing towards his face, connected to the owner of the foul voice.

"Pathetic. He's not even trying to fight back. Let's go. He's no fun and I've got somewhere to be." The bullies' voice was followed with the loss of the expected next hit and the sound of retreating footsteps. Hinata sighed. Although he was used to worse than had just occurred, the wounds still hurt as much as ever. Gritting his teeth, Shouyou Hinata pulled himself to his feet, grunting in pain as he took account of his wounds. Probably a couple of broken or bruised ribs. Sighing, Hinata started to limp towards his house, going as fast as possible. Minding that he was used to playing volleyball beaten to hell and back so well no one even considered he might be hurting, 'as fast as possible' was practically his normal speed, and he was faster than everyone and anyone he knew.

Shouyou sucked in as deep a breath as his painful ribs would allow; he had reached the house where he resided. Bracing himself for the torture that was to come, Hinata slid his keys into the steel lock of the door, opening it as quietly as possible, yet still wincing as an audible 'thump' was heard. "You're late, brat." Hinata looked up to see...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse  
> For anyone wondering, this is on Wattpad as well :)

Previous chapter:

..."your late, brat." Hinata looked up to see...

♫♪♫ 

Now 

Hinata looked up to see the cold hazel eyes that so mirrored his own, his father's face, twisted in an expression of unbelievable disgust. The orange haired man loomed above the small boy, and it was clear that although the two resembled each other, Hinata had not gained his short stature from the man in front of him.

Natsu was no where to be seen. Breathing a silent sigh or relief that his sister was either in her room or still on the roof, safe, Hinata braced himself for the awaited punishment, highlighted by the glass bottle thrown at his head in the split second it took for him to form a reply. "Y...yes sir. S..sorry. P..practice overrun" this was true, but unlike normal, Hinata had not stayed late to take advantage of the extra time, knowing that the bullies would be waiting for him, as they had for the last week. The teen was sure it had raised some suspicion from his team, being known as the 'volleyball freak' who wouldn't miss a practice when ill and on the verge of fainting, something that had happened before, let alone leave on time when seemingly in perfect condition. But he had no chance to properly reflect on his team's possible thoughts as a fist came flying out to meet his cheekbone. "Do you really think I care about your excuses? I don't want to hear your disgusting voice. Why am I cursed with such a useless and stupid son." The man snarled in response, still hitting the smaller figure below him. "Where's your sister?" Demanded his father, as he was kicked multiple times, eventually causing him to double over onto the blood splattered floor.

"I don't know." Hinata lied through gritted teeth, trying not to let out sounds of pain, knowing they would only make the beating worse. "Tch. Make dinner" surprisingly the man left it at that, and started stumbling to the main room. Hinata sighed. Although he wouldn't be permitted to eat any of it himself, he was still forced to cook.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata used the wall behind him to help steady his body as he limped to the kitchen, passing blood stains he would have to remove and broken bottles. Finally reaching the once nice kitchen, he started to cook a simple dinner with the few ingredients left. He would have to restock them soon. Once the meal had finished cooking, Hinata handed the plate to his father, who now sat at the table glaring at him as he hovered, waiting to be excused. "get out of my sight." With a silent sigh of relief, Hinata bolted out the room, heading straight to his own. Once reaching his bedroom he took a moment to glance around.

It was small, with an old bed on one side, which sat under a window from which he could climb onto the roof, opposing a small wardrobe, next to the cheap desk where he attempted his homework when he had the time. A few posters of his favourite music bands and many of volleyball littered the walls, and on the desk sat a photo that pictured his family, back when they were happy. Back when they were known as the 'sunshine family' with smiles that could brighten any room. It broke him, slightly, to look in the cracked mirror on the back of the door - to see his mother's smile, situated upon his face, knowing she would never come back and that the smile on his face, so akin to hers, was now simply fake.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, Hinata climbed onto his bed and out through the window, onto the roof. He smiled as he saw his sister, huddled in a blanket, he homework spread out next to her as she attempted the maths. "Hi Natsu" the small orange haired girl glanced up grinning a real smile that caused a jump in his heart, his resolve to keep it there even stronger. He smiled back, Natsu being the only person who could bring a true smile to his face.

"Hey. How's it going?" Natsu ran to him launching herself at him. Trying to stifle the hiss of pain as she hit his cuts by accident, he smiled down at her. "I'm doing OK. But I'm struggling with this." Natsu showed him a relatively difficult maths problem. Hinata smiled down at his little sister, a small, quiet real smile. "Well, first you..." Hinata went on to sit by where his sister was, and showed her how to complete her work. That was the thing. Hinata was relatively smart, but his grads were terrible, because he rarely had enough time to revise himself, the one time he had, and had managed to gain a tutor to help (his friend Yachi and, if reluctantly, Tsukishima), he had been so sleep deprived he made a simple mistake, costing him the pass mark he had so desperately needed. Because of it, he had received a harder beating, and his friends laughter, even though technically all the answers were correct, who would think that the clumsy, cheerful, energetic boy was so sleep deprived he would make such an unimportant mistake? Ever since he had been dubbed an utter idiot. Although he didn't let them realise how much it hurt, all their words hit him like the blades that had broken his skin in the past, somehow not piercing, yet reaching his heart each time a friend insulted him, breaking him down, piece by piece, until even his friend's kind words caused doubt in his brain.

_'Stupid.'_

_'Worthless'_

_'brat'_

_'disgusting'_

_'who could be friends with you?'_

Hinata's heart broke, just slightly, as the thoughts wormed their way into his mind. But he tried to shake them off. This was his safe place, apart from the gym. The rooftop where his father had yet to look, always assuming the two were in their locked rooms. In the peace and quiet, underneath the stars and a cosy blanket, helping his sister with her homework, as he attempted his own. Hinata had cleaned and bandaged his wounds earlier, incase of infection. Natsu was now starting to fall asleep beside him. He looked down. "come on, we had better get you to bed" the ginger murmured. Natsu glanced up, and his heart once again broke at the sight of tears in her eyes. "Oni-Chan? **(is that right? Pls tell me if it isn't!)** Will you ever stop being hurt? I don't want you to be hurt any more. It's all my fault, isn't it," sobbed the small girl. Hinata looked at her hazel eyes in alarm. "No, Natsu. It's never your fault. Look at me. Natsu." The girl had now averted her gaze, and his voice became a slightly more stern. "Natsu. Look at me. You are amazing, and no matter what anyone says, this is never your fault. Understand?" The girl nodded slightly, still upset. Hinata sighed, but then Natsu glanced up at him again. "Sho...sing?" Asked the small girl. He smiled softly at her. She loved it when he sang, believing his voice was the most beautify in the world. " Alright little one. Just one, then I'll sneak you sneak dinner for you, and go to work, alright?" Hinata would sneak downstairs, risky as it was, to make sure he could feed his sister in the evenings, and then go to his work at the local shop, where he would work nights, and on weekends he worked at a café. The money from the two jobs was going towards the necessities they needed, the little they managed to save was gradually being saved up in the slim chance they got a chance to escape. Hinata looked through his phone, until he found just the right song. He placed the music and as the first part began, Hinata took a deep breath and sang, his sweet voice filling the quiet skies with the melody.

_"So keep your head up princess before your crown falls_

_Now these voices in your head will be your downfall_

_I know it gets so hard but you don't got far to go_

_Keep your head up princess its a long road_

_And the path leads right to where they won't go_

_I know it hurts right now but I know you'll make it home_

_So keep your head up_

_So keep your head up_

_So keep your head up princess before your crown falls_

_Now these voices in your head will be your downfall_

_I know it gets so hard but you don't got far to go_

_Keep your head up princess its a long road_

_And the path leads right to where they won't go_

_I know it hurts right now but I know you'll make it home_

_So keep your head up_

_So keep your head up"_

With that, Hinata smiled at the stars once more, and glanced down at his sister, who had fallen asleep. He sighed slightly, picked her up and swung through the window of her bedroom, right next to his, with a similar set up, except, instead of posters of volleyball players, there were posters of ice skaters, a hobby she herself had, although it was expensive, Hinata wasn't about to stop her from doing the thing she loved. After all, it would be hypocritical, as he pursued his dreams in volleyball he thought dryly. He kissed the orangette's forehead, leaving a bowl of food next to her bed, climbed back out the window and jumped down to the ground. The first few times he had done this, years ago, he had injured himself, but by now he was used to the long drop and landed safely, with the ease of years of practice. Lucky, in a way, as he was still sore with all his other wounds. If his father knew he snuck out to work, their source of income would be gone, as he would take the money, as he did with the weekend job's income. However, he always lied that there was less than there was, so there was still point to the job.

As the sky began to become covered in clouds, Hinata walked swiftly to the shop owned by an old friend's relative. Placing his mask upon his face, he walked in with the largest of smiles. The door's bell tinkled as he opened it, and he called out a greeting to the owner. The woman behind the counter smiled back at the sunshine boy, and with a small exchange of words, Hinata took over. Hinata sat behind the counter, waiting for customers. A while later, some teen boys walked into the shop, and began noisily looking round. Hinata's eyes widened as he saw who had walked into the shop, silently cursing his luck ad they all walked towards him, their treats in hand, he watched as shock overtook the other's faces as they recognised him. Face to face with him was....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's all for today. Who do you think came into the shop?
> 
> Well now you shall have to wait. :) This was actually such a long chapter, and I don't think it was the best but I'm still proud 😭 :)
> 
> Song: Keep your head up princess by Anson Seabra.

**Author's Note:**

> Pahaha ok sorry but not sorry I'm evil I know. Sorry for the short chapter but j have to go do some homework. Feel free to comment your thoughts, this is my first work on here so there my be a few mistakes before I figure it out, but I hope you liked the first chapter!  
> Remember to look after yourselves, have as good a day as possible,  
> -CrescentDaCat 🐈🌒


End file.
